These feelings
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just a small Lister and Rimmer drabble. . . no one hurt me. If you don't like then don't read!


I don't own any of these characters the BBC does, try be nice ok. If you don't like fluff or Lister, Rimmer slash then I seriously suggest you don't read this. Please go easy on the spelling I have dyslexia, the spell checker has been used. Set some were after legion and once again stoke me a clipper.

These feelings.

Arnold Judas Rimmer was in love, not just a little in love but completely and utterly in love, for him this realisation was a major crisis not a moment of joy as it should have been. The reason for these feelings being the crisis that they were, was that of all the people on this stupid ship, the hologram could have fallen for it had to be his completely inappropriate bunk mate.

Fortunately for Rimmer's sanity, it appeared that at least for the moment Lister was completely oblivious to the fact that the hologram was in love with him, Dave also hadn't picked up at all on all of his emotional upheaval and for that small mercy the hologram was very grateful.

Rimmer decided that the best way to deal with this situation and his errant emotions was to act like they were just not there, to behave as if nothing had changed and to go on acting towards Dave as he always did.

For the longest while this plan of the holograms worked absolutely perfectly, the mechanic didn't seem to have noticed anything at all had changed between them. Unfortunately this was not to last, his perfect plan came crumbling down round Rimmer's ears, when one day his faultless other self Ace Rimmer turned up to pay an as usual unannounced visit the Red dwarf crew.

When ever Rimmer saw the hero and Lister together he felt very sick, it took the hologram the longest while to realise that this horrible the feeling of sickness that overcame him, was all down to envy. Arnold was envious of how close Ace and the mechanic appeared to be, how easy they were with each other, he hated how open there relationship was but more than anything else the hologram really hated it every time Lister muttered. "What a man."

What Rimmer longed to know more than anything else was, if he hadn't hidden what he truly felt for the mechanic, would they by now have a close relationship like Lister currently shared with Ace? But part of Rimmer already knew the answer to this question, after the terrible way that he behaved towards Lister most of the time, the hologram was sure that such a wonderful relationship would be impossible for them.

The hologram let out a deep sigh as he strolled through the ship, thinking like this all the time was really getting him no were fast and it wasn't solving any of his problems ether.

Suddenly Arnold came to a dead halt ahead of him he saw spotted Dave and Ace together, this was not an odd thing as the two men could be found often together during Aces visits but this time there was a change to their usual ways, the hero had an arm round the shorter man's shoulders and Dave was smiling up at him.

All of a sudden the atmosphere between the two men changed, the easy comradeship vanished like mist under the morning sun to be replaced with something far stronger and the sudden tension between the two men was incredible.

Slowly Ace leant down towards Lister, the other man's dark eyes softened and in nervous anticipation of what might come next Dave licked his lips.

Rimmer couldn't help but stand there staring at the pair of them, it was incredible to watch Dave and Ace together, you could almost feel the sexual undercurrent surging between them, quickly their eyes were taking in every detail of each other, their bodies so close and their faces turned towards each other.

The charged silence between the two men was finally broken by Ace. "Dave I know I'm not the one . . . but can I. . . I mean may I kiss you?"

Lister smiled up at the hero. "Yes Ace I'd like that very much."

A light of happiness lit the test pilots dark eyes, quickly Ace closed the rest of the distance between them, the hero's lips speedily covering Listers. Dave gasped with surprise, hastily the Liverpudlian's hands came up they found Ace's shoulder and he leant up into the hero's demanding kiss.

Quickly Rimmer shoved a fist into his mouth and hid round the corner well out of the view of the now kissing pair of men. Well one thing was for certain after that display, he didn't have to worry any more that Lister might not be gay and hate him if the mechanic ever found out he was gay. Yet the hologram was now faced with the another problem it appeared that Dave couldn't have who he wanted, so that meant there was a chance that the mechanic and Ace might end up going out together. . . Rimmer really didn't like that idea one little bit.

In his mind the hologram went over what his other self had said just before he and Dave had kissed, as he recalled the words of their conversation it made Rimmer wonder just who the hero had been talking about. The tall thin man was intrigued, who could this mystery man that Lister had actually want to kiss be? The hologram found it impossible to bank the small flickering flame of hope that flared into life inside him; maybe he did still have a chance with the Liverpudlian.

Slowly Rimmer looked round the corner; he was rather relived to see that the two men were no longer kissing. Dave had his head now gently resting against the hero's chest a dreamy smile on his lips, Ace's arms were round the shorter mans waist and he was smiling softly down at Lister.

Slowly the two men moved slightly apart, then after a moment completely apart, the hero turned away from the mechanic and after a few moments Ace spoke to the other man softly. "You know Dave you should tell him how you feel before Arnold gets called to replace Ace or before you just lose the chance in some other way. I'm as bad I really should have told my Dave what I felt for him before I left as Ace."

"It's just so hard to tell Rimmer what I feel, he is just so strait laced and he to absolutely hate me. I just don't think that I am quiet brave enough to confess to him and risk everything."

Ace sighed, he could understand Dave's feelings well, the test pilot reached out he gently squeezed one of the Liverpudlians shoulders in sympathy. "I know it's hard Davie-boy but you should try."

"Maybe someday I will get round to telling Arnold how I feel about him, I just wish that I didn't feel like all he is likely to do with my confession is laugh and then taunt me with it forever." Lister looked away from Ace and his face took on a thoughtful expression.

The hero gave the shoulder another soft squeeze, before letting go of the shoulder and walking off down the corridor, leaving the mechanic alone with his thoughts.

Lister stood in silence digesting the conversation he had just had with Ace, trying to decide what to do with himself and what he felt for the man who use to annoy the hell out of him. When those feelings of hatred had changed Dave wasn't sure, just one day he realised that actually he didn't hate Rimmer he just used the hatred like a shield to protect himself from his true feelings. The love of his life had quiet a surprise to the mechanic but he had accepted his feelings with an easy grace, now all he had to do was find out if Arnold felt the same way.

Arnold stood quietly in the shadows watching Lister, the mechanic straitened and with a small sigh the Liverpudlian went set off down the corridor in the hero's wake.

Arnold made a split second decision as the mechanic approached, quickly the hard light hologram reached out of the shadows, he grabbed the passing man's arm and pulled him back into the shadows with him.

Dave gasped in fright as someone grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back wards into the shadows. A hand pressed gently but firmly over Dave's mouth to prevent him from crying out in alarm. "Shh, it's only me." Said a familiar voice right next to his ear.

The instant the mechanic heard the holograms voice he relaxed in the taller man's hold, and slowly Arnold took his hand away from Dave's mouth. "God Rimmer man you sacred me half to death!" Exclaimed the Liverpudlian.

Gently Rimmer turned the shorter man round to face him fully. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." Gently the hologram put his fingers under Dave's chin and slowly tilted the mechanics face up towards him. "I heard your conversation with Ace just now and I saw you two kissing."

Lister blushed, his eyes searched Arnold's face nervously but he could tell nothing from the other man's face. "You heard us and saw us?"

"Yes I did." Slowly the hologram leant in towards Lister and softly unlike Ace he touch his lips to Dave's. Lister's dark eyes opened wide with surprise, then softened and gently the mechanic slipped his arms round Rimmer.

The hologram shivered with desire and encouraged by the shorter man's embrace moved closer to Lister and softly Arnold put his own arms round the other man. Slowly Lister broke the kiss and gazed up at Rimmer with wonder and happiness in his eyes. "Just how long have you been in love with me?"

"So long I can't even remember when it really started, it took me a very long time to realise what the feelings I had for you were. Once I had discovered what I felt for you I tried to carry on like normal towards you because I was afraid of what you might think of me if you knew how I really felt about you."

Lister shook his head with slight frustration, and then he leant in and kissed the other man again. Rimmer smiled softly, he pulled the mechanic closer to him and leant down into the kiss. Eventually they parted from the kiss, their eyes dwelling on each other, and then slowly Dave smiled up at Rimmer cheekily. "Maybe we should carry on with this some were a little more private?"

Rimmer smiled back at Dave, then laughed for the first time in a long time, carefully the hologram took the shorter man's hand in his and together they walked towards their sleeping quarters.

As the two men walked through red dwarf back to their quarters Lister looked up at the tall thin man beside him. "So does this mean that we are going out together now, that we are boyfriends?"

Neither of the two men stopped walking, softly Rimmer's hand squeezed Dave's one and slowly the hologram looked down at him. "Well that would depend if you're asking me?" The taller man asked the mechanic teasingly.

"Yeah I guess I am asking you."

"Well then, I'd love to go out with you and be your boyfriend." When Arnold said this, a very stupid grin spread right across the Liverpudlian's face.

A short while later the two men had reached their destination, the door to their quarters, quickly they stepped inside, the door closed behind them and with a command from the hologram locked.

The rest of the crew didn't see either Dave or Arnold for quiet some time . . .

The end.


End file.
